The present invention relates to an abutment device, and more particularly to an abutment device of a nail gun disposed on a bottom side of a nail cartridge of a nail gun, and a technique for positioning, releasing and adjusting a displacement of an abutment device of a nail gun.
A pneumatic driven nail gun is a high pressure air driven tool for shooting nails on a workpiece. It has been widely used in nailing jobs on daily items, furniture, buildings and etc.
To nail multiple wood boards or shingles with a conventional nail gun, an operator may align nailing positions on the multiple wood boards or shingles in accordance with a single straight line by eye measurement, or alternatively, the operator may measure and mark a straight line on the multiple wood boards or shingles and then shoot nails thereupon with the nail gun along the marked straight line. However, by eye measurement as mentioned above, it is difficult to ensure all the nails are positioned along a perfectly straight line. In addition, measuring and marking a straight line on multiple wood boards or shingles may slow down the speed of overall operation and prolong the overall operation time.
To overcome the above disadvantages, a user may position a protruding structure on a bottom of an nail cartridge of the nail gun such as a protruding block or a side board close to sides of the multiple wood boards or shingles one after another so as to align the nailing position to straight line. The problem with this approach is, however, the position of this protruding structure is generally difficult to adjust. So it is desired to solve this problem.